Sanding pads are known which include a layer of abrasive coated on a backing structure that has sufficient body and flexibility to facilitate handling and conforming the pad during its use to manually sand a surface. One such pad comprises a foam backing layer having abrasive granules adhered directly on one major surface, and another comprises a foam backing layer having cloth layer on one major surface and a coating of abrasive granules over the cloth layer. Such sanding pads are used to sand planar or contoured surfaces, and can be bent to help them conform to contour surfaces. When such a pad is used to simultaneously sand intersecting planar surfaces that form an inside corner (e.g., such as in a wooden cabinet) by bending the sanding pad so that two portions thereof are disposed generally at a right angle with the abrasive on their outer surfaces and manually rubbing those outer surfaces along the intersecting surfaces defining the corner, however, the outer surface of the pad on which the abrasive is coated forms a radius between the two portions into which the pad is bent so that the abrasive coating can not reach fully into the inside corner. Also, when such a pad is used to sand two intersecting planar surfaces that form an outside corner, the radius formed by bending the pad to conform to those intersecting surfaces will tend to remove too much material along the edge defined by the surfaces so that such a pad is also not useful for that purpose.